New Wounds
by Nicole4211
Summary: Levy stays back with Gajeel after the tournament, wanting to see his recovery all the way through. With a new outlook on the future, Levy decides to test out the crush she's had on him for what seems like ages.


**This story is for Rusky… rboz. This is my humble gift for the wonderful works you created. I hope you get a little enjoyment out of it.**

* * *

**New Wounds**

"Don't move," I said firmly, standing up and carrying the large bowl of dirty water to the sink. I rinsed it out and then filled it back up, replacing the dirty rags with clean ones before I walked back to Gajeel's bedside.

His body was covered with wounds, blood dripping over practically every inch of his body but he still sported the same wicked grin he always had when I sat back down beside him. "Getting awfully bossy aren't we?" he commented and then winced when I placed a cool cloth over a large gash on his forearm.

I just ignored his comment and continued to work on cleaning him up. I was too tired to banter with words. The rest of the guild had already left for home, leaving behind the damaged city but I'd decided to stay back, not wanting to leave Gajeel whom I'd fought beside while the dragons had attacked. He'd stubbornly refused to receive any type of healing from Wendy so while everyone else was well enough to travel… he was not. I could tell he hated having me do this for him but he didn't have much choice. It's not like he could do it on his own. His injuries were far graver than any I'd received and apparently I was the only with whom he'd allow to even come near him with a bandage.

Unfortunately though, I was completely exhausted. I was struggling to keep my eyes open as I dabbed gently at another gash that cut across his broad chest. His face was set to a constant grimace and I felt horrible every time he hissed in pain when I pressed too hard or accidentally re-opened a cut.

By the time I was finished, I could do little more than throw the dirty rag in to the bowl of water and shuffle slowly to my cot in the corner of the room. When I finally awoke the next morning, the streets outside were a buzz with commotion, people hurrying by to start rebuilding the damaged city. Thankfully I was fully rested now and I scrambled out of bed to check on Gajeel who was still lying in his bed, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling slowly in slumber.

I gently pulled off one of the bandages from his arm which had cut on it which had worried me the most the day before and I sighed in relief when I saw that it was already beginning to heal. Looking over the rest of his body, I started to wonder if dragon slayers had an ability to heal faster than normal people. Already several of the minor cuts were now just faint scars. And now that the worry was over, I let myself admire his body. He was so large, even through the bandages I could see the ridges of muscle running over his chest and arms. His sculpted face was unlined in restful sleep, his hard jaw angling harshly and ending at his narrow chin. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers over his cheek and…

"Hey shrimp," Gajeels gruff voice said, startling me and making me snatch my eyes from their daydream.

"Good morning," I answered, feeling a slight blush creep over my face. I didn't know why I cared if he saw me admiring him. Everyone by now knew I had a crush on him and quite frankly, I really didn't care that everyone knew. After the events of the past couple days, life seemed way too precious to waste even a single second of it. If he didn't return my feelings, that was fine. But I certainly was no longer going to hide in shame about my own… not that I was about to freely admit them either. I'd just let whatever happened happen.

"How do I look?" Gajeel asked and for a moment my eyes widened. Maybe he did notice me admiring him. "The cuts…"

"Oh," I said and blushed again… dammit. "They look better already. You heal fast."

He nodded his head and turned away from me, staring off to the side towards the window. He seemed to be far away somewhere, his thoughts distant and sad. Without a word I started to work on replacing the bandages on his body, coating the wounds with a salve that Porlyusica had given to me before she'd left. He didn't flinch once this time around, his face still set in the same serene line. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking of… not a single dragon slayer had managed to defeat a dragon.

When I was finished, I stood up and walked over to the seat in the corner of the room. On the way I picked up a book I'd been reading and then I sat down and resumed where I'd left off several days ago. The silence in the room stretched for most of the day until evening arrived and my stomach started to grumble.

"I'm gonna go get myself something to eat. Do you want anything?" I asked, standing up and placing my book back on the nearby table.

Gajeel sat up in his bed, leaning back against the headboard and I was almost able to visibly see him snap out of his thoughts and return to the present. "Finally. I thought you were going to starve me to death," he answered and I struggled to hold back a smile. It was about time he was back to normal.

"What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter. Just a lot of it," he said and started to slide his legs over the side of the mattress.

"Wait! Let me help you!" I said, running to his side and slipping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine. Go ahead and get our food. I'll manage on my own," he said but I refused to leave him. "Shrimp really, I'm ok. I think I can manage going to the bathroom on my own."

Another stupid blush lit up my face and I quickly grabbed my bag and disappeared from the room. I came back a little bit later with a couple of burgers from a restaurant that was actually open and a few different bags of chips. The sun was already starting to set and when I walked back into the room, the light was on beside Gajeels bed and he was sitting up, staring through the window again.

"I'm back," I announced and set the food on the single table in the room. I pulled a chair up beside him and sat down, holding his burger out to him. "I hope you like it well done."

By the end of the meal, I was thankful that I had bought several bags of chips because Gajeel ate two whole bags on his own, plus his burger. He was already looking way better, the wounds practically all healed except for the more severe ones and I only had to change out a few of the bandages.

"We can probably head home tomorrow if you're feeling up to it," I said, putting the gauze away and then moving the chair back against the wall. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, stepping away from the side of the bed but before I could move, Gajeels arm shot out and he caught my wrist, holding me in place.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes startlingly serious.

My mouth fell open briefly and I stuttered when I tried to respond. "S-sure. It's no biggy."

"Do you want the bed? I can sleep on the cot tonight," he suggested and I quickly shook my head.

"Oh no! You need it much more than me. I'm fine on the cot… really. Plus I'm little, I fit better."

He nodded his head and then grinned, making the air catch in my throat. Wow, he was so hot sometimes!

"I can make room for you," he said, sliding over on the bed a few inches to indicate the empty space on the mattress.

For the 100th time my face turned a scarlet red and I shuffled away nervously and quickly lay down on my cot. A few minutes later, Gajeel turned off the light in the room and not long later I could hear his breathing even out into a restful sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't come as easily for me. I laid there for what seemed like hours, struggling within my head. Here I was, claiming that I was going to live life differently from now on and not let people or things intimidate me as much but at the first instance I run away like a frightened girl. Why couldn't I have boldly slid in the bed with him? It was at his suggestion right? I assumed he was joking anyway but the opportunity had arisen and I'd shied away. What would he have done if I _had_ jumped in? Would he have laughed at me? Probably… but did that really matter? It's not like he didn't laugh at me all the time anyway. Maybe I could do it now.

The thought stuck in my head and I groaned in frustration at my own inner ramblings. What was I thinking? I couldn't do that. What if he woke up? But the idea stuck and soon I found myself sliding out of my cot and moving quietly across the room to the side of his bed. I stared down at him for a moment, his outline illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. He was lying on his back, his arms stretched out wide and his face falling to the side in my direction. I bit my lip nervously and took a deep breath. Here goes!

I lifted the sheet covering his body and slid inside, careful not to make the bed shift too much and curled up beside him, having just enough room to lie down easily without touching him… but that's not what I'd come here for, was it. With tentative fingers I reached out, hesitating just a hairsbreadth away from his side and then finally brushed the tips of my fingers over his skin. He stirred slightly and I froze, every muscle in my body tensing till he relaxed once again into sleep. Slowly I moved my fingers, flattening them out over his body till my palm was flat against his side. Oh man, he felt so good. His skin was warm and surprisingly soft yet unyielding. I slid my hand over his side to the flat of his stomach and practically groaned… he was so incredible. Every inch of him was impossibly gorgeous. I wiggled closer to him and touched my other hand to his side while the other continued to move over his abdomen. I was lying on my side facing him, his arm slung to the side above my head.

Carefully I steered my hand away from the areas he'd been injured, traveling up the center of his body to his chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat beneath my hand. I traced the muscles over his shoulders and then slowly moved up to his neck, lightly brushing up to the tip of his chin.

"If you keep this up Shrimp, I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens," Gajeel said and I nearly jumped out of my skin, jerking my hand back like I'd been burnt with a red hot brand. I stared at him, my heart pounding. He had one eye peaked open and he was now grinning at me wickedly. "I didn't say you _had_ to stop."

Holy crap! What do I do? Part of me wanted to jump out of the bed and run like a coward to my cot. But another part, the curious side of me, wanted to stay. What did he mean he wouldn't be responsible for what happens? Is he really going to let me freely touch him?

As my thoughts tumbled at lightning speed, Gajeel started to chuckle deeply and then he reached for my hand and placed it back on his chest. "Explore away."

I smiled inwardly and once again began to touch him. There was a thrill of excitement this time as my hand moved over him, tracing every line of muscle. His eyes were slit open, watching me as I explored his wonderful body. My hand lingered overlong on his abs and when I reached the waistband of his pants I heard him suck in a quick raspy breath. Did I hurt him? I didn't see any bruising or anything there.

He must have noticed my confusion and started chuckling. "I'm a bit sensitive down there."

My eyes opened wide and a quiet, "oh," slipped from my mouth. I grew bolder in my touch, caressing him in broad strokes now, up and down the expanse of his torso. His intakes of breath seemed to be getting quicker and I wondered if it was my touch that was doing that to him. At that exact moment, a low moan traveled up his throat and he closed his eyes. I wondered what I did and then noticed that the tip of my finger was absently circling the flat disc of his nipple. Wow! Could my touch really have caused a reaction like that?

The idea sent lust shooting through my veins. He liked this… he liked my touch. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at his body. My mouth was practically watering at the sight. I wanted to press my lips to his skin, run my tongue over every delicious inch of him. I looked up at him hesitantly, unsure how much farther he'd allow me to go and when I pressed my lips to the side of his chest his eyes shot open.

"Come here!" Gajeel said and grabbed me beneath my arms and pulled me up and over his body. His mouth claimed mine, his tongue instantly slipping through my startled lips and stroking possessively against my own. A loud moan crawled up my throat and a raging inferno started to build inside my gut. My God I wanted him… bad. I placed my hands on the mattress on either side of his head and kissed him back with what little experience I had… which was absolutely none but I made up for it in enthusiasm, mimicking the things he did with his tongue. His hands moved to my waist and then he, without a moment's hesitation, lifted my shirt up my body and over my head.

I gasped, unprepared for what had just happened. I sat up quickly, covering my unclad breasts with my hands and stared down at him wide-eyed.

"It's only fair," he said, still grinning up at me and then his eyes fell to my hands. "You're beautiful… at least what I've been able to see."

I flushed and subconsciously bit my lip. Oh God… Oh God! I took a deep breath and let my hands fall to the side, exposing myself to his gaze. I didn't dare open my eyes, afraid of what I'd see. Several moments passed and not a sound from Gajeel. I started to get nervous, my fingers itching to cover myself. I was just about to peak open my eyes when the tips of his fingers brushed over my breasts. A shiver raced up my spine and I moaned, opening my eyes finally to see Gajeel staring up at me, his eyes seeming to be enraptured.

He cupped my breasts in his palms and started teasing my nipples, making the air catch in my throat. "Kiss me," he demanded and I instantly lowered my head, sealing my mouth over his while his hands continued their torture on my breasts. I became blaringly aware of the fact that I was straddled intimately across his hips, feeling a hard rod coming to life beneath me. A part of me told me to stop, knowing where this was going. But another part of me craved his touch, craved the feelings he was creating inside of me. If the past couple days had taught me anything, it had taught me how precious moments of time were. This was the man I wanted. This was what _I wanted._

Seeming to sense my line of thoughts, Gajeels kiss became sumptuous and seductive, slowly kissing me and driving my senses to unbelievable heights. One of his hands left my chest and moved unerringly to my rear, cupping one of my cheeks and squeezing the taut flesh as a groan rumbled through his chest. "Ah, Levy," he moaned, removing his mouth from mine and seeking the column of my neck.

My head flew back, my body wantonly displaying the effect his touch and his kiss had on me. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Suddenly his arms wrapped around my body and he sat up, pushing me up with him so that I was sitting astride his lap. His lips never left my throat and I trembled as his tongue fluttered over my pulse.

Air was filtering through my lungs rapidly, quick heavy breaths echoing across the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and when he lifted his face from my skin I pressed my mouth to his. Both of his hands slid down my body to my backside and when he grabbed me he grinded his hips up into my parted legs. I could feel his desire, proudly exhibited by the steely erection which rubbed wonderfully against my core. Once again he lifted me up, holding me tightly and then he laid me backwards so that my head was at the foot of the bed and he rose above me.

His hands were everywhere… _my _hands were everywhere. Every part of him I could reach was caressed passionately. When his hands found my shorts I didn't hesitate to lift my hips off the mattress and let him tug the fabric down, sliding them as well as my underwear off my legs and over my feet. I was now completely bare, a crimson flush the only thing covering my body.

"So perfect," he muttered an instant before his lips surrounded my nipple. I screamed and arched off the bed, amazed by the feeling just that tiny bit of suction created. His tongue joined in the seduction, flicking over the sensitive bud until I was gasping uncontrollably, arching over and over again from the mattress. My hand sifted into his hair and I grasped tightly to the strands, alternately tugging and pulling his head to my chest. The feeling was so overwhelming that I almost didn't notice the hand he had trailing down my stomach till it found the top of my feminine lips. His calloused digit slipped between the folds and a moment later, brilliant colors exploded in my vision. He teased my overly sensitive clit, stroking it with long caresses and circling it till I was bucking my hips off the sheets.

"Gajeel! That's… ah!" I screamed. His tongue started to flick my nipple at the same rhythm as his finger, making my body spasm with every touch. My hand fisted in the sheets beside me as I was being tortured and a moment later my body started to climb maddeningly to some foreign peak. I rode it, undulating my hips against his devastating fingers and suddenly my entire body exploded, utterly intense sensations cascading through every fiber and nerve. I know I cried out something but what I wasn't sure, cognitive thought lost to me.

"Oh fuck yes," I managed to hear Gajeel say and then he was gone, his body lifting and deserting mine. I moaned my dislike and when I looked up, he was kneeling between my legs, working on the ties at the front of his pants. He tugged them off quickly and I gasped at the sight of his aroused state.

It was thick and incredibly big, bobbing under its own weight as he moved back over my body and claimed my mouth with a ferocity that left me breathless. "Tell me now. Tell me I can have you," he said, staring down into my eyes.

"Please, take me," I practically begged and an instant later the head of his impressive erection butted against my cleft, searching for entrance. My muscles clench, nerves making me tremble.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," he said and I nodded my head. I trusted him… completely.

With a small nudge he pushed inside, spreading me open. His arms held his weight up, balancing himself with his hands on either side of my shoulders. Tiny beads of sweat dotted his body and I could see the strain in his face as he slowly entered me. My body accommodated his size, stretching deliciously around his length till he butted against the thin membrane that signified my virginity. He broke through easily and I winced slightly at the feeling but the pain instantly faded, replaced by an incredible fullness and friction.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Gajeel groaned near my ear and the next thing I knew I was arching up from the mattress, my back bowed and my stomach colliding with his above me before I fell back to the bed.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as he thrust fully inside of me, filling me completely.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking down at me with concern but also with eyes boiling with lust.

I gulped audibly and nodded my head. "Yes… yes I'm fine. Do that again," I answered and then watched him grin a moment before he pulled back, sliding his erection out till only the head was left inside. He paused, capturing my gaze and then penetrated me in one long, quick thrust. I screamed again, grabbing at his body with my arms and holding him close.

"Again," I begged and he repeated the motion. I didn't have to ask again because he didn't stop this time, pushing in and out of me in a slow rhythm. Every movement had me moaning and our slick bodies rubbed together wickedly. "This is incredible."

"You're incredible," he said and then his pace increased, shafting my sex with his large cock. I could see strain on his face as he fought for control but soon he was impaling me with deep thrusts, pounding so hard that my hips rolled over and over again on the mattress.

"Gajeel! Oh… AH!" I screamed and then my body jolted violently and I exploded again, spasms taking over.

He started pumping wildly inside of me, thrusting over and over again with powerful lunges and then he shuddered, his entire body tightening and then a feral cry tore from his lips a moment before he collapsed over me.

I held him tightly, loving the feel of his heavy body holding me down as well as the feel of his softening member still buried deeply inside me. I stroked the flesh over his back and kissed the stubbly side of his cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked, lifting himself up on his elbows above me.

I smiled stupidly and nodded my head. "Yes. Are you?" I asked, suddenly worried about his wounds.

He grinned and said, "Better than alright."

I smiled again and lifted my head to kiss him. He kissed me back, softly moving his lips over mine till he lifted his head and said, "I don't mind going home now."

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. And yea I know, Levy was in Magnolia with the rest of them but whatever. I still wanted to do this. :P**


End file.
